Sonata of the Stargazer Lily
by Diru-Shi-Kuro
Summary: SMInuYasha AU x-over. Who would suspect that Lord Sesshomaru's hired help, Tsukino Usagi, is Lord Mamoru's precious
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru growled down at the tiny woman in front of him. A tiny shriek escaped from her lips as she fainted. He sat back and sighed in exasperation.   
  
"Jaken, see that this person is disposed of. While you're at it, send the next one in," Sesshomaru commanded the smaller green demon.   
  
'How could I the great Demon Lord Sesshomaru be reduced to searching for a human?' He thought as he awaited Jaken to finish his work. 'If only that fool InuYasha had not died stupidly in defense of that human girl, this wouldn't be happening.'  
  
His eyes snapped open and looked down, startled at the small thing trying to climb up his leg. As far as humans went, she was cute, but this climbing thing would have to be stopped. He pushed her away with his foot, but she came back to his leg and tried to climb up it again. The dark brown eyes looked up into his gold ones, both filled with determination.   
  
"Rin, stop that!" Jaken commanded. "You shouldn't be crawling on Lord Sesshomaru like that!"  
  
The little girl ignored him and continued with what she was doing. Sesshomaru was about to push her away with his foot again, but before he could, she managed to climb onto his lap. She made herself comfortable, and smiled happily up at him.   
  
"My lord, allow me to take Rin from here," Jaken moved to take the child away.   
  
"Jaken, just bring the next applicant to me," Sesshomaru sighed. Jaken left to do as he was told.  
  
"Uncle Sesshomaru, when are momma and poppa going to come and get me?" Whispered Rin.  
  
"Rin, your momma and poppa…"  
  
"The next applicant, my lord," Jaken walked back into the room followed by a small hooded figure. "The lady, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
The hooded figure bowed, "I hope I may be of use to you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Who is this?" Whispered Rin.  
  
"If she is what I am looking for, then she is your new caretaker," he replied.  
  
"Poor child, you feel so very hurt," the hooded figure whispered. "Please, my lord, allow me to help her."  
  
"Let me see your face," he commanded.  
  
A very slim, milky white hand reached up and pushed back the hood of the cloak. A river of golden hair cascaded from the hood, down her back. Large, haunted, cerulean eyes stared up at him, causing him to close his eyes momentarily to block the pain he saw.  
  
"Rin, go to your new nanny," he set her on the ground and gently pushed her with his hand.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" demanded Mamoru. "She couldn't have just disappeared!"  
  
"It would appear that perhaps, she was stolen," Jadeite said hesitantly. "Along with the others."  
  
"The others have gone missing as well?"  
  
Kunzite nodded, "We must find them and rescue them my lord."  
  
"Yes, who knows what terrible things their abductors could be doing to them," Zoicite agreed with him.  
  
"How do we know they were stolen?" asked Nephlite.   
  
The four other men glared at him. Mamoru sat down upon his obsidian throne. The four men looked up at their ruler, waiting for his command.  
  
"Find them! All of them! Kill everyone, and everyting that stands in our path!" he commanded them. "I can not lose my precious Bunny, and I will not have her stolen from me! An example will be made of this person who has taken her from me." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you gone Topaz?" Kunzite wondered as he looked around Topaz's rooms.  
  
The room was decorated in yellow and orange. The king-sized bed, had dark orange drapes hanging down from the canopy. The walls were covered with pictures of Kunzite and Topaz.  
  
"Sapphire, where have they taken you?" whispered Zoicite as he sat on the only chair in Sapphire's rooms.  
  
The room was decorated in different shades of blue. There was a king-sized waterbed next to the only door to the room. The walls were bare except for the one life-sized portrait of Zoicite that was hung on the wall at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Ruby, how could you?" growled Jadeite as he paced back and forth in Ruby's rooms.  
  
The room was decorated in reds and violets. The king-sized bed had violet silk sheets, and a dark red comforter, and was half-covered with pillows. The walls were covered mostly with pictures of Ruby, but there was one painting of Jadeite and one of Bunny.  
  
"They mean more to you than I do Jade?" Nephlite asked the empty room.  
  
This room was decorated in greens and pinks. The king-sized bed had dark green satin sheets, and a pink quilt. The walls were covered in paintings of forests and animals.  
  
* *  
  
"Topaz, are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I feel like this is the direction that she went," Topaz replied.  
  
"I believe it would be prudent to choose new names. Don't you think so?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"That is a good idea," replied Topaz. "They'll be looking for people with our names. I choose, Aino, Minako."  
  
Ruby nodded, "Hino, Rei."  
  
"Kino, Makoto."  
  
Sapphire smiled, "Mizuno, Ami."  
  
"Now that that has been settled, let's get moving again," Minako started walking again.  
  
"Minako," Makoto called. "You're going the wrong way."  
  
* *  
  
"My parents aren't coming back for me," whispered Rin.  
  
Usagi looked down at the small child, "What?"  
  
"My parents. They've left me here with Uncle Sesshomaru, and I don't think they're coming back ever," she whispered again as she began to cry.  
  
Usagi scooped the child up in her arms and began walking quickly through the halls. She strode purposefully to the nearest door to the outside. The door opened to the gardens. Usagi place Rin on her feet again, in front of a peculiar flower. The petals of the flower were dark red in the middle and were white along the edges.  
  
"Don't cry," Usagi hugged the child. "All you have to do is think of this flower when you get sad," she pointed to the flower.  
  
Alright...sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. ^_^ 


End file.
